City of Gems
by Reading nerd
Summary: Part of the Coming Home story. City of Gems focuses on the tributes of District 1. Giving you a glimpse into the lives of the pampered and spoiled Tributes.
1. Call for Volunteers

**A/N  
This is part of my Coming Home series. But it focuses on the two tributes from District 1. And it will tell you about their Reaping. This is the first of many, each of which will focus on different Districts. The next two chapters will focus on Blaze and Scarletta, individually. So that you can see what their life is like. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**City of Gems - Chapter 1**

* * *

The people of District One file past the peacekeepers and into their groups, Their Escort stands up the front, he smiles at them and they smile back, He is the very best escort.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he cries as the District cheer "And May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!" quickly he walks up to the bowl of names for the girls her reaches in and pulls out a name.

Walking over to the stand he unfolds it and reads the name "Scarletta Gem", there is a short pause. And some people look towards the sixteen section, and watch as a girl steps forward.

She was tall, her wavy brunette went down her back and her blue eyes intense, and a slight smirk turning up her lips. She was the type of girl who made other jealous of her beauty which she took for granted. She walks gracefully up on stage and is warmly welcomed by Herisen, the escort, before she turns the full force of her glare upon the other girl, as Herisen calls for volunteers. When no one steps forward, Herisen walks over to the boys section and reached in; carefully going through the names, he pulls one out and walks over to the stand.

Unfolding it he takes a breath and begins. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the male tribute for the 15th Hunger Games is…." Everyone takes a deep breath in.

"I volunteer".

The voice rang out around the square, everyone turns to look. There was a boy from the 18 year olds group, he steps forward proudly. His blonde hair spiked up. His bluish grey eyes darted around the square taking in everything. They settled for a moment on a girl from the 18 years group, before moving on. He strides forward purposefully, He was a little taller than Scarletta, and some would say just as attractive.

With the calm only a Career could manage. He walks onto the stage, taking his place next to Scarletta. Herisen looks happily at the boy. "Well young man. What is your name?" the boy looks at Herisen proudly

"Blaze Silversin." Herisen smiles gesturing for them to shake hands, before turning to the crowd.

"Well there you have it. The tributes for District One – Scarletta Gem and Blaze Silversin." The crowd cheers as the two are led off the stage and into the Justice Building.


	2. Nobody Can Save Me Now

**A/N  
This is the first focusing on Blaze, the chapter names are from songs. For Blaze it is Battle Cry and Eye of the Tiger, as I relate these songs to him. ****I'm posting it early in honour of a close friend who I found out died recently, in an accident.  
**

* * *

Blaze woke up when the breath was knocked out of him, his eyes snapped open to see a small face smiling down at him, from her perch on his chest. Her blonde hair still messy from sleep, yet her blue eyes sparkled cheerfully.

"Wakie, wakie Blazie" she sang. Too cheerfully for that time in the morning, as far as Blaze was concerned.

Groaning he pushed Amber off his chest and onto the bed next to him.

"What's the time" he slurred, still half asleep.

"Seven" Amber replied "But Mama wants us up extwa eawly for the pawty." Blaze froze, right today was the Reaping. "And Dada, says his so pwoud" Amber continued, not noticing Blaze's stillness.

"But Jadie is sad. Why is Jadie sad Blazie?" Not answering Blaze rolled out of bed, standing up he held open his arms as Amber jumped at him.

He caught her and pressed his face to her hair "I don't know Amie, why don't you ask her?" he walked to the kitchen, and was greeted by the smell of cooking food. He dropped Amber into her seat and made his way to where his mother was cooking breakfast.

"Morning" he grunted as he served himself some food.

"Good morning, son" his mother replied cheerfully "I'm so happy, I know you will make us proud."

Blaze flashed her a smile, before walking to the table and began wearily eating. Amber bounced up and down in her seat, as their mother brought her a plate.

As he ate Blaze watched his father come in and grab a plate and kiss his mother as they started talking, Blaze tuned out. Only catching his name a couple of times. Looking up he noticed that his younger sister Jade had not come for breakfast.

"Where's Jade?" he asked uncertainly, his mother looked up at him with something akin to a sneer.

"In her room, no doubt crying. It's embarrassing, really. I do hope she does not act like that during the Reaping, it will put our whole family to shame." she turned back and continued to talk to his father.

Blaze threw a glare at her before he went to Jade's room. He paused knocking on the door, when silence greeted him. He gently pushed the door open, and was greeted by the sight of his twelve year old sister lying in bed, her face buried in her pillow.

"Jade" he called gently, without moving from her spot Jade replied with a growl

"Go away" ignoring her Blaze walked up to her bed, waiting for her to make room. Eventually Jade gave up and scooted over giving him enough room to sit down. He did, and started running his hand soothingly through her soft blonde hair, as he pulled her into sitting up, until her was cradling her in a hug.

"Shh, don't cry Jay. It's okay. It's going to be okay" he whispered soothingly. Holding her tight, still stroking her hair.

"But it'snot" She whimpered. "You're gunna leave, and you're not coming back."

Blaze smiled reassuringly at her "Of course I am. I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself, could I?"

She just glared up at him, tears still pouring from her eyes. "You need to stop crying, Jay" he told her softly. "You need to be strong. Can you do that, for me?"

"Why", was her instant reply.

"Cause no one here understands why you're sad. They think it's a sign of weakness. And you can't show any weakness. 'Kay?"

Her glare hardened, "Why don't they understand" she grumbled, "Their sending kids off to die"

"It's a great honor, Jay. You need to understand that." He murmured to her, "And if someone wins, we get stuff we need. Like food, not everyone is a wealthy as us."

* * *

Blaze looked around at the people who had come to the party. It happens every year, two hours before the games. Two children, normally around the age of seventeen would be selected to go into next year's games. But that only happened at the end. The rest of the party was to celebrate the two people chosen to volunteer this year.

And this year it was him, Blaze. And his training partner, the girl whom he had known since he was only seven. Ruby. He looked around for her, he had seen her at the start of the celebration, after he had managed to shake off his parents. Who were being disgustingly proud and cheerful. Yes, he knows that it was a great honor and everything. But really, they were just taking it way too far.

Finally he spotted her, standing by the drinks. Away from the crowd of excited adults. Blaze quickly makes his way to her side smiling,

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Ruby." He told her, being greeted by silence, which is when he noticed how she looked. Her face, too pale and her hands shaking. Just small tremors, unnoticed by everyone else, but him. "Ruby?" he asked gently "Are you okay?"

Ruby looked up, briefly looking at him before her eyes shifted to the crowd of people mingling together excitedly.

"I'm Fine" she tells him, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just – I have to go"

She takes off slipping into the crowd and disappearing. He considers following her, but a glance at the clock on the wall tells him, that it was almost time to begin the Reaping. A small jolt of worry fills him. He knew how important it was for the two of them to make a good impression during the Reaping. That was when most of the sponsors picked who they would support. Those who looked strong, and confident, and right now Ruby looked anything but.

Which was not usually how she acts. From a young age they had been taught to hide their feelings, conceal everything. Feelings were weakness. Weaknesses would get you killed. So whatever Ruby was feeling, had to be bad if she was showing it. With that thought his mind was made up, he had to find Ruby. Make sure she actually was okay, and to help her pull it together.

Just as Blaze was about to move, there was a ringing sound through the building, and the rest of the District.

The Reaping was about to begin.

With a sigh, Blaze let the flow of people direct him to the main square. Signing in was quick and easy, and as he made his way to the eighteen year old section, random people clapped him on the back and wished him luck or congratulations. He just smiled, and nodded. Looking at other boys his age, he could see that many of them looked at him jealously, and some even muttered under their breath. He couldn't stop the grin that came to his face at the sight.

Once everyone was in place, the Mayor stepped forward and the Reaping began.

* * *

Standing amongst the other 18 year olds, Blaze smiled sharply at everyone around him, and watched with satisfaction as many of the people staring looked away.

Almost without his permission his eyes slid to the girls section, seeking out Ruby. Almost at once he noticed her steadily paling face and the expression of dread hidden on her face. A sliver of doubt coiled in his stomach, he had seen that expression before, not many times, but enough to know what it meant.

Blaze steeled himself before looking up to the stage, watching as Herisen – their district escort – walked, or rather struted on stage, a large smile on his face. Blaze felt a smile tug on to his own face, and when Herisen called a greeting, Blaze's was one of the voices that cheered back at him. The man just seemed to have that effect on everybody. Blaze watched cautiously as Herisen retrieved a girls name and made his way back to the podium, and with his Capitol accent, proceeded to almost butcher the name read.

"Scarletta Gem!"

The silence only lasted for seconds, but was deafening.  
And Blaze watched as a brunette girl from the sixteen's section stepped forward. He saw her blue eyes focus on a girl in the eighteen's, and a slight smirk turn up the corner of her lips. As Scarletta walked up to be greeted by Herisen. Blaze found the person she had been looking at.

It was Ruby.

And her expression was like a punch in the gut.

The relief that she had felt, still flooded her face. As she faced the stage. Her stiff posture more relaxed.

Blaze wrenched his gaze back to the front, as he listened to Herisen call for volunteers. Ignoring his friends worried gazes, he watched as Scarletta glared at the entire girl section, telling them that it was _hers_, and that none of them were allowed to volunteer, He had found himself smiling internally, because suddenly, he didn't mind having her as a District partner.

He stared blankly ahead as he watched Herisen pull out a boy's name. And made his way back to the podium, as he opened his mouth to read the name, Blaze stepped forward and called.

"I Volunteer"

Before making his way up to the stage, his head held high.

Once he was on stage, Blaze was greeted by Herisen.

"Well young man. What is your name?"

"Blaze Silversin" he replied proudly.

Herisen nodded, smiling kindly at him, before signalling for the two of them to shake hands. Blaze turned towards Scarletta and looked the younger girl in the eye.

What he saw was fear. But that was buried deep beneath excitement, and the thirst to win.

And he was okay with that.

As they two of them were escorted to the Justice Building, Blaze decided that Scarletta would make a good District Partner.


	3. I Can Hold the Weight of Worlds

**A/N  
This is the first chapter with Scarletta Gem. The two songs that I think relate to her are Dark Horse by Katy Perry and Human by Christina Perri. There will be several more chapters for these characters, as I get the inspiration.**

* * *

Scarletta wakes slowly, gradually becoming aware of the things around her, first the whisper of voices, the words unintelligible. Then soft feel of her blankets, and finally her eyes slide open, blinking against the harsh sunlight that slipped underneath her curtains.

Groaning she rolls over and her eyes land on the clock by her bed. She freezes. Because there are only three hours, she only has three hours until the Reaping.

Quickly Scarletta gets up, stumbles over to her closet, and pulls out a dress, it's one of her favourites, a little sleeveless white dress that goes to her knees. After fishing out a matching pair of shoes, she lays them on the bed. Because, hey, it was so much easier getting ready before you got dressed.

Opening the door, Scarletta slipped out into the hallway and padded quietly to the kitchen, listening to the whispered argument of her parents. And. . . . Yep, of course. It's about her. They were worried about her getting Reaped, which would never happen. Because every single year, there are two people who are picked to Volunteer. She isn't even old enough to be considered in that group.

Standing in the doorway, she coughs loudly. Watching as her parents jumped, conversation stopping.

"Morning!" she told them. Slipping past her father, to grab a plate of food off the counter. She begins to eat, ignoring her parents stares.

"Aren't you going to the party, before the Reaping" her mother asked, cautiously.

Scarletta took her time before answering, "Why would I?" she paused, taking another bite before continuing. "I don't even know who's Volunteering."

"I believe her name is Ruby," her father interrupted

"Exactly, I don't even know her!"

'Which is a lie,' she thinks, 'the trainers haven't shut up about her for the past year, I would recognise her face anywhere.'

After eating Scarletta quietly excuses herself to get ready, which takes a surprisingly short amount of time, so before she knows it she's walking out the door with her parents, and towards the town square.

* * *

Standing amongst the other sixteen year olds, Scarletta caught a glimpse of the 'volunteer' – Ruby, she immediately noted the paleness of her skin, and she shaking of her hands. Scarletta felt a smirk turn up the corners of her lips, the volunteer was afraid. How funny.

A laugh, from upon the stage catches her attention, and she sees the District's escort Herisen, strut towards the podium. His usually blue hair a bright artificial yellow. Herisen calls a greeting at the District, and cheers rise to greet him. Scarletta's voice amongst the crowd, the man always made her smile, he had the effect on many people. In fact she had heard a rumour that he had a son – C – who was training to take the job of interviewer who had the same affect.

Scarletta watched as he made his way towards the girls names fighting off the urge to yawn. Everybody knew who was going into the Games, why did they have to do this? She was barely aware of the events around her, that she did not notice Herisen make his way back to the podium, until he called a name.

"Scarletta Gem"

Which is when her world freezes. Because what?

It only takes a second before she's moving, body acting on autopilot. While her mind catches up. Fear racing through her veins, before she shuts it down.

As she walks to the stage, Scarletta looks at Ruby, and smirks. Because Ruby was afraid, she could tell by the relief on her face, that girl wasn't going to volunteer.

Once she made it to the stage and is greeted by Herisen, she turns to face the crowds. And glares at all the girls, warning them. Because this was hers. She may not be supposed to have it, but she does, and if anyone tries to take it off her, she will make them regret it.

As Herisen goes to get a boy's name Scarletta wonders if the male volunteer – what was his name? Blake? Blaze? – would volunteer. Or maybe Archer would.

Scarletta watches as Herisen begins speaking "Ladies and Gentlemen, the male tribute for the 15th Hunger Games is….", he pauses taking a breath. Scarletta finds herself holding her breath, waiting for the name to be read, when a voice interrupts.

"I Volunteer"

Her heart sunk slightly when she saw the 18 year old boy step forward. She studied him as he walked towards the stage. His blonde hair was cut short and spiked up, and he moved with the confidence of a trained killer, just what they look for in a volunteer.

She watched as Herisen greeted him

"Well young man. What is your name?" he asked

"Blaze Silversin." The boy replied proudly.

Herisen, smiles at her and Blaze, before gesturing for them both to shake hands. Scarletta, shook his hand feeling his firm grip, and met his gaze. She could tell he was looking for something, and found it. But she didn't know what it was.

Herisen announced them as the tributes for the 15th Hunger Games. She looked once at her mother and father waiting in the gathered crowd, and saw their eyes filled with tears. Before the she and Blaze were lead off the stage by Peacekeepers, the crowds cheering the following them.


End file.
